The Arteriosclerosis SCOR at Columbia comprises a multidisciplinary and coordinated set of laboratory and clinical research activities within the broad field of atherosclerosis research. The SCOR program includes projects directed at major questions in the areas of lipid and lipoprotein metabolism, hyperlipidemia, atherogenesis, arterial cell biology and pathology, vascular eicosanoid and autocoid metabolism, and coronary heart disease. Two major integrating themes are: (1) the study of the metabolism of plasma lipoproteins and apolipoproteins in relation to atherosclerosis; and (2) investigations concerning atherogenesis and the cell biology of the arterial wall. A third, connecting theme deals with studies of interrelationships between lipoproteins, blood cells, and the arterial wall.